1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to eyewear frames. More particularly, the present invention relates to a nose pad assembly for plastic optical frames.
2. Background of the Related Art
Traditional plastic optical frames include two pieces of nose pads fixedly attached on the frame for supporting the frames on the nose position. Because the fixed nose pads on the plastic optical frame cannot be adjusted to fit different nose shapes and sizes, traditional plastic optical frames are not properly supported on the nose for many people wearing these plastic optical frames and become uncomfortable to wear for many people.
One attempt to provide adjustable nose pads on plastic optical frames involves using the metal frame nose pad assembly on a plastic frame. However, the metal nose pad assembly can only be adjusted in some cases by twisting the metal pad arms attached between the nose pads and the frame. It is inconvenient to adjust the nose pads in this manner, and the structure of the pad assembly is easily damaged or broken by twisting the metal nose pad arms. Furthermore, it is difficult to securely join metal nose pad arms to a plastic frame.
Therefore, there is a need for a convenient adjustable nose pad assembly for plastic optical frames.